Transformers, ok, mutant turtles, what?
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: MECH had always been a problem, Jack just never expected to end up kidnapped and shipped to New York of all places. Nor was he prepared for what lurked in the sewers there. Turtles are from the second cartoon series.
1. Chapter 1 Escape from Hell

**Okay, there are two fics like this and one of them is only kinda like this but neither detail much about just how Jack got napped or, in the case of the other one, how he escaped, I'm hoping this will be different that either of those fics but they are the inspiration for this, so credit has to be given to the following pennames:**

**ToaXabineh and their fic: Long lost son**

**and**

**Inkcrafter and their fic: Not in blood, but in bond**

**Check those out too, they're good.**

They hadn't seen them coming, not by a longshot. They were battling Decepticons, and winning, when it happened. No one was prepared. No one was in good enough shape to stay and fight. They were lucky so many of them got away. Though their loss was great. MECH had come with helicopters and tried capturing one of the 'bots or 'cons, but had failed. The ground bridges had been activated and Silas had seen the opportunity slipping away, fortunately humans were a lot slower than transformers. Or, unfortunately.

Jack had been right behind Miko and Raf, but the fact that he was _behind_ them was his downfall, literally. A couple of MECH operatives tackled him to the ground and more were coming after the others. The two humans and Optimus, who hadn't yet entered the ground bridge, stopped and were about to come to his aid, but Jack wouldn't let them.

"Go!" he yelled, struggling against the two operatives trying to pin him down.

Optimus, being hardened by war, scooped up the two children and left, knowing all to well that they would have been taken captive had they stayed.

"Jack!" Miko and Raf yelled as Optimus ran into the portal, the scene disappearing from their sights.

Once the bridge closed Jack mentally relaxed, physically he still fought against the operatives holding him, until a familiar boot came down in front of him. The two MECH agents finally had him pinned to the ground, arms behind his back. Jack looked up to meet Silas' eyes and glared at the scarred man.

"Now, now Jack, no need to be so hostile." the man drawled, smirking.

That was the last Jack saw before he was hit in the head and the world faded into black.

That was three weeks and five place-switches later. Every time Silas got a hunch of the Autobots gettign closer he transported them somewhere else. Three weeks of nothing but pain. Jack had been subjected to torture by Silas personally, other times he was kept in a drugged state so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Unnkown to Silas, Jack was slowly but surely building up an immunity to the drug they were using. His moments of clarity got longer and longer and he used these moments to plan an escape. When he was dragged out of his cell to the room which Silas was using for his interrogation he memorised the way through the corridoors. When he was absolutely sure he knew the way there he risked looking around more every time. There were at least four places where he could escape from, he just had to wait until he had enough of an immunity to the drug before attempting anything.

The day he escaped he got lucky, only two MECH guards had come for him this time. As he pretended to be out of it as they dragged him along he stealthily withdrew a pocketknife from an inner pocket in his shirt, how it hadn't been detected was beyond him but he was not complaining. He silently flicked it open before stabbing the man to his left in the abdomen, as soon as the man let go he stabbed the other guard in the throat, almost vomiting when the blood made contact with his hand and face. Yanking the knife out he ran to the second escape point, since the first one was much too obvious. He picked up a chair and with all his might flung it against the small window he'd only just be able to crawl through, smashing the glass into hundreds of tiny shards. Without missing a beat Jack stepped onto the chair and crawled through the window, landing in a dirty alley. Looking around he could see it was night time where ever he was and he could hear someone enterign the code for the door right next to the window. He didn't have much time. He was weak from weeks of just enought food, if it could be called that, to survive and not being allowed or able to move made his escape all the more difficult. He couldn't run very fast and he'd used up most of his energy already. Seeing an uncovered manhole Jack made a split-second decision and jumped in, ignoring the cuts on his feet and hands from the shards of glass. The reason he had cuts on his feet too was because MECH had taken his shoes. As he climbed down the ladder he could hear yelling and footsteps drawing closer and was glad he'd been able to get the manhole cover back in it's place. Though with cuts on his feet they could probably follow the trail of blood. He was proven correct when just as he touched the bottom of the ladder the cover was being moved. Without looking back he darted away, his bare feet only barely making any sound. This was when the drugs completely wore off and all the damage done to his body made itself known. It became harder to move forward when it felt like every bruise, cut and welt was on fire, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they caught up to him. With this in mind Jack tried to make his communicator work, it was didguised as a digital watch on his wrist, Silas had seen no reason to deny him the knowledge of how long he'd been held and thus let him keep it, all the better for him. The watch actually held an emergency communication unit and sent a weak signal out at all times, this was how the Autobots had kept finding him, it also took his pulse, letting them know he was alive. The problem at the moment, however, was that it was using it's emergency battery, it was only sending out his pulse status, no weak tracker signal and no way to use the comm. With this revelation, Jack's pulse skyrocketed as he was about to round a corner. Before he could do that, however, he was tackled.

Leo, Don, Mikey and Raph had just been roaming around the sewers when they heard it. Faint footsteps followed by noisier footsteps. They'd went towards the sounds when they saw them, a young teen with no shoes and looking terrible and five black clad men, four of them wearing suits that covered all of their bodies, even their faces. The last one had nothing hiding his face and the four turtles could see his scarred face. They saw as the kid went down, face scraping against the concrete as he was pinned by one of the thugs.

"Now now, Jack. Why would you run? We were having so much fun together." the scarred man drawled, a smirk forming on his face.

"Your definition of fun differs from mine." the kid rasped as if he'd been using his voice too much for yelling.

"You know what I want Jack. Why won't you just give your friends' location and I'll let you go." the man said, rounding the teen and the man pinning him, looking Jack in the eyes.

The brothers could see the kid look at the man in defiance "You haven't gotten anything out of me after three weeks, why do you think that's gonna change any time soon?"

The four echanged a wide-eyed look, if what they thought the man meant by "fun" then this kid was really loyal to the guys this guy was trying to find. Leo nodded to his brothers, they were going to save this Jack from whoever these guys were. After a bunch of hand signals that would've looked completely irrelevant to anyone else, they striked.

Silas was smirking in that annoying way that made Jack want to spit on him. He wasn't able to due that, however, since his mouth and thoat were dry as a desert. Thus he settled on glaring at the evil man, not even bothering to fight against the painful hold the MECH agent had on him, he was too tired to move anymore. His breathing was becoming more and more laboured due to the pain and the weight of the man sitting on him. Jack could feel trickles of blood sliding from his cheek to his throat, thelling him that he had even more wounds now, joy. Just when he thought his escape was for nothing he heard the sound which accompanied a blade being unsheathed, a strange sound since: 1) they were in a sewer and 2) because MECH didn't use such primitive weapons. Before the black haired teen could reflect uopn that the weight on him suddenly disappeared accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the grip on his wrists disappeared along with the man who'd tackled him. First his fingers twitched, then he slowly and painfully moved his arms under him and rolled to his side, not having any energy left. Glancing around himself the best he could revealed four MECH agents in a pile and Silas sporitn a slash accross his face which Jack hoped would scar too. The Silas was also downed and Jack felt himself being picked up. The last thing he saw before the exhaustion made him fall unconscious was a green shoulder, what looked like the edge of a turtle's shell and a strip of blue fabric.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up yet not freaking out

**Silverwolf: No, just, no. Never ever will I use that series in any fic EVER, they screwed up the entire originstory to the point where it made no fucking sense! They probably pulled it out of their asses!**

**As I said, SECOND SERIES, not first, not third, SECOND 2003 SERIES!**

**Thank you, now enjoy.**

Ch 2

Optimus, Arcee, the remaining kids along with their guardians and Ratchet were all in the monitor room, trying to come up with another plan to find their missing member. They were all relieved they had given the children the comm watches the previous day, without it they wouldn't have almost found Jack so many times, nor would they know wether or not he was alive. There was also a small microchip under all the kids' skin to report of any foreign substances in their bodies. They knew Jack was being drugged, most likely so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Which also meant he wasn't able to use the comm watch to contact them, nor could they contact him in fear of alerting MECH of the watch's true purpose, besides telling time.

Suddenly something started beeping in an ominous way and everyone snapped to look at Ratchet, who was at one of the monitors.

"Ratchet, what is it?" Optimus asked his old friend.

"Jack's pulse just skyrocketed and I have no idea why." Ratchet said.

Soon the beeping stopped and the screen showing Jack's pulse showed it slowing down, indicating unconsciousness. The others sighed, thinking he'd been drugged again, only for ratchet to prove them otherwise.

"The microchip is not sensing any foreign supstances in the boy, this is natural sleep." Ratchet siad, turning to look at them.

"What are you saying?" Arcee asked, getting up and walking towards the Autobot medic.

"I'm saying that Jack might have gotten away, this is the first time he's gone unconscious without there being anything in his system. This might be why his pulse skyrocketed, he could have been running away."

Ratchet's speculating gave all of them hope, there was a chance they could get Jack back.

Splinter was meditating when he heard his sons return, he waited for the telltale chatter to begin, only for there to be whispers. This worried him and caused him to open his eyes and exit his room. Opening the paper slide door, he came face to face with his sons, who were laying something, or someone, on the couch. This reminded him of the time the boys had dragged the unconscious April O'Neill to their home. He only hoped this time whoever it was wouldn't take it the way she did.

"My sons, what happened?" he asked as he walked over.

Unsurprisingly, it was Mikay who answered "We were just walking along one of the tunnels when out of the blue, this kid comes running and is being followed by some really sinister looking dudes."

The others sighed at Mikey's description, before he could continue, Don picked up where he left "From what we gathered, those men were trying to extract information from him, and were going to take him back to where ever he'd obviously escaped from, so we rescued him."

As his sons spoke, Splinter rounded the couch and came accross the human his sons had saved. He could now see what they meant by "rescue", the boy, for he was only a child in Splinter's eyes, was in horrible shape. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, not to mention what looked like signs of torture and the missing shoes. If the boy had been running in the sewers barefeet then he must've been desperate, because Splinter could see the cuts there and knew that every step must've hurt.

"Donatello, dress his wounds, once he wakes we can find out more about his situation." he said and sat in the chair facing the couch "You did well, my sons." he then said, after sitting down.

Even fter so many years, his sons basked in any praise he gave them, it made him feel loved, just as he made them feel loved. Though April and Casey would always be family, nothing could replace the bond a parent shared with their children. No matter how old they got. Don got the first-aid kit and started working on the teen's wounds, which meant he had to bandage his torso because of wounds there, a few had to be stitched and he was glad the kid wasn't coscious for that, his arms had to be bandaged and there were a couple cuts on his left cheek and his skin was scraped from the tackle, Don taped gauze over those, he then cleaned and bandaged the teen's feet because they were filthy due to the sewer being most unhygienic. They all winced when Don took off the kid's shirt, he looked like he'd been starved. His ribs were showing. Once Don was done with taking care of his wounds they sat and waited for him to wake up.

Jack was running. He had no idea why he was running. All he could see was black. Suddenly he had a knife in his hand and there was blood. There was a body at his feet and blood was dripping down his arm and face.

_Killer._

He was backing away from the body, only to stumble over another.

_Murderer._

This one was also lying in a pool of blood.

_You did this._

Jack was paralyzed with fear. Looking at his hand, he tried to throw the knife away, only to hit someone else.

_Feel the life leave them._

The knife would not leave his hand and jack couldn't see who he hit until suddenly he stopped. Slowly he turned around to look at the trail of bodies he left behind.

Rafael, Miko, his mother.

Jack screamed.

And promptly woke up, scream catching in his throat as he looked around franctically. He could see that he was in a pretty open space made of light brown bricks, there were pipes along the walls and a huge stack of Tvs to his right. The surroundings were unfamiliar, but they made him relax due to the fact that he could not imagine MECH setting up base in such a place.

"You are awake."

Jack looked in the direction of the voice and saw a humanoid rat in a brown haori sitting in an old armchair, instead of freaking out Jack only blinked at the strange being before turning his head to stare at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Jack asked, voice hoarse from being dehydrated.

He could hear the rat getting up from the chair and the sound of a cane tapping the floor "You are in our home, my sons brought you here after they rescued you from five men." the man-rat said, coming closer.

When the rat mentioned that, Jack remembered the MECH people being taken down and something green "I remember..." he said, turning to look at the, now much closer, rat "Thank you."

The rat seemed surprised by this, not that Jack could blame him with how he looked, he mustn't get along with many humans "I am called Splinter, young one, what is your name?" the rat aksed kindly.

Jack thought for a second and couldn't see how it would hurt him "Jack Darby."

The rat nodded before calling "My sons, our guest is awake."

Jack heard at least four sets of footsteps coming towards the couch and mentally prepared for whatever he would see. Four humanoid turtles wasn't exactly on his list of "things I consider normal" though they probably would be there soon, right after "giant alien robots."

Jack looked at eache of them and noticed they were all a different tone of green and they were wearing differently coloured masks from eachother. He briefly wondered if they picked the colours themselves or if Splinter picked them to tell the difference between them.

Splinter started speaking again "These are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." he pointed to each as he named them.

Jack then realized something "You carried me." he said, looking at the turtle with the blue mask "Thanks for saving me. Not many would."

"Like, you're welcome dude." the one with the orange mask said, grinning widely.

Jack managed a weak smile in return, it would take a while for him to gain his energy back, but first he needed water.

As if someone had read his mind a mug filled with water was held in front of him and he was helped into a sitting position "Here, you must be thirsty." he heard a gentle voice say and turned to see the purple masked turtle as he took the mug and drank.

"Most people would've freaked out by now." the blue masked turtle said, Leonardo, if Jack remembered correctly.

"I don't have the energy to really feel anything at the moment." Jack answered, sounding tired, though his mind was running in cirkles.

How would he be able to contact the Autobots? He needed to charge his watch but he didn't see a socket anywhere. He couldn't call his mom or anyone in fear of MECH intercepting the call and he wasn't sure if these people used phones for anything. Lastly, he started silently asking questions like: what are they? How did they come into being? Were they alien? And other similar questions. His head was starting to hurt and he leaned against the backrest of the couch, closing his eyes. He never thought three weeks of Hell could make him this low on energy even after normal sleep. Maybe he should sleep more. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Just as he closed his eyes a flash of his nightmare came back and he opened his eyes with a snap. Nope, no sleep for him.

"Maybe you should rest." Donatello, probably, said when he said Jack almost nodding off.

"No, I'm fine." Jack said quickly "Hey, if it's not too rude to ask, how did you... I don't know, come into being?" he asked.

"The story of our origin is an extrordinary one." Splinter said, once again taking a seat as his sons also sat down "Before we were like this, we were what you would call normal. I was just a rat, and my sons were only infant turtles. One day when I was scavenging for food, I witnessed an accident. A boy dropped a glass jar holding four pet infant turtles into the sewers and a truck delivering a container of glowing ooze crashed nearby when a blind man was crossing the street. When I followed them I found them covered in the mysterious ooze. I took pity and gathered them in an empty coffe can. I then took them to my burrow. The next day, much to my shock, both they and I had grown. I became more intelligent, they started speaking and I raised them as my own. I hid them from the world, for I knew that the people above ground would not understand. I thought them ninjutsu and gave them their names."

Jack listened silently, before grinning slightly "My story is nowhere near that complicated. MECH, the guys I escaped from, are an organisation hell bent on having the latest, most advanced technology and will probably use it to rule the world. We never really were sure about their goals, but after they tried to steal the DNGS we knew that thay were trouble. Silas, the man with the scar, is the leader and he's been trying to find out where my friends are holding house so that he can snatch them and get every bit of information out of them, they're in posession of some pretty hi-tech stuff so it's no wonder. Silas and his men grabbed me when we had a confrontation with some really bad people, but the others managed to escape. They've been trying to find me and they've come close a lot of times since Silas had to move me a lot. Speaking of, where am I? I was a little busy fleeing to find out." Jack asked, realizing he had no idea where he was.

"You're in New York City." Leonardo said.

There was a brief silence.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Ch3 In which Jack sneaks to the computer

**Silverwolf: Yeah, sorry about that, I tend to overreact when people mention series I hate with a passion. Aslo, I'd rather not have any romance in this fic, it tends to dominate the whole story when I try and the fic swerves out of control. Besides Angel and Jack don't match in my opinion. Also, I'd rather not touch the whole area of Jack's dad, I already have a headache from trying to figure out a timeline and having Yoshi as Jack's dad would screw it up so badly since in this fic Jack is younger than the turtles.**

**Kaleia: Anything can sound rude when written down, remember that. I also meant no offence but I hate that series so much, but I hate those who watch it who don't know that it's not the only fucking TMNT cartoon. Not that anyone here has said it was, but there are those who do think it's the only one and that, more than anything, make's me fume.**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess: Hello! Nice to see you here! Hope you enjoy.**

**Julia N SnowMiko: OMG! HI! I have a regular! This is amazing!**

**I'm surprised no one's called me out on how "Jack is too tired" or "he's taking things too well" and I'm glad I have some intelligent readers.**

**Behold! I have finally made a picture for this story.**

Jack had been left alone for now, after he'd freaked out abou tbeing in New York City. It was understandable, since he was from Nevada. Splinter had made the teen some tea which had calmed him down but they could see that his mind was still a whirlwind and that he was trying to process what he'd been told, so they had left him alone.

Though they were curious why he had taken their appearance so well but had flipped out about his location, he sure was a strange human.

"I wonder how long those MECH guys had him." Donnie said, looking at the black-haired teen.

"What I wanna know is how his mind works, I mean c'mon, he's okay with giant talking turtles and a rat but as soon as he knows he's really far away from home he goes nuts?" Raph wondered.

"I admit that's strange but would you rather have him be like April was?" Leo asked.

Raph didn't answer though they could all see he agreed with Leo's statement.

"Hey Donnie, what's a DNGS?" Leo then asked their smart brother.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, a prototype energy source the US government developed, there were complications while transporting it but it got to it's destination safely." Donnie said without even a moment's hesitation.

"The government's... just who is he friends with?" Leo asked, looking at Jack incredulously.

"Who knows, but that would explain how they've been finding him so many times, if they have ties with the government then ofcourse they'd ask for their help when trying to get him back." Donnie replied.

They fell silent once more, still silently thinking about the situation.

Meanwhile Silas, who was sporting a new cut on his face and a bruised ego, was silently raging. Someone had helped the Darby boy in the sewers and hadn't been seen, normally Silas would've thought it was one of the "Autobots" as they called themselves, but he knew for a fact that they hadn't found their location yet. But who would help the little nuisance? The real question was, should they search for the boy or retreat? They had more of a chance to get to him while he was still in New York, not to mention wounded, then they had if he got back to Jasper and under the protection of the robotic aliens.

"Search the city, I don't care what you have to do, just bring me back Jack Darby!"

In Jasper, no one had left the bunker after the news that Jack could have escaped. Though it wasn't sure knowledge, it was something they all hoped was true.

"If he got away," Miko suddenly said, making everyone turn to her "why hasn't he called anyone?"

That was a good question, one that Raf answered "Jack's smart, he probably doesn't want to risk MECH tracing the call to wherever he is, so he's probably trying to find a way to recharge his watch."

Miko sighed but didn't argue further, Arcee just said "I hope he finds a way soon, good thing there's a retractable USB chord in it so that he can use a computer for that."

The room fell silent once more.

Jack looked at the bottom of the teacup, where tealeaves had plastered themselves into small clumps and were clinging to the green porcelain. The tea had helped in both calming him and giving him energy. Not that he enjoyed the taste but he wasn't complaining after three weeks of hell. The turtles and rat had left him alone and he was grateful for that, even though he wasn't freaking out didn't mean he didn't find them strange, but he was sure he'd get used to them in no time. He was friends with giant robots from outer space after all. With a soft sight he put the cup on the coffeetable before looking around, he hadn't really checked his surroundings properly. He could see the TV pile, a river-lake thing, a blue japanese looking paper door, more doorways, a level up there were more doorways and on the first floor... there was a computer. Slowly, Jack stood up and went over to the machine, glad to see that it was on, pressing a small button on the side of his watch he took out the USB chord when it popped out and inserted it into the USB port. The watch's screen lit up and showed that it was charging up at a rapid pace. At the moment the residents were in the dojo practicing and Jack could hear fighting sounds from behind the paper screen door, so no one would ask him what he was doing. It wasn't that he was hiding, he just didn't want to explain why he was recharging a watch. Sitting back he closed his eyes and breathed out, silently going over the fact that he was in the home of four mutant turtles and their mutant rat father, relatively normal for him. He thought back to the time when this would have shocked him, though even when he'd discovered the Cybertronians he'd pretty much taken it in stride, he'd only had a moment of bitchyness before returning. He hadn't even freaked out once he was no longer being shot at.

While he was sitting there he wondered if he'd been reported missing, with this in mind he opened a web browser and searched for an online newspaper. He didn't notice when the mutant anthro animals came back from their training session. Don walked up behind him to see what he was doing and found himself looking at an article about the disappearance of Jack Darby, sixteen years old. Looking at the picture his first thought was _So that's what he looks like when he's healthy_, his second thought was _for being two years younger than us he's surprisingly mature_.

Jack sighed and rubbed his face before turning around and almost falling out of the chair in shock "Whoa, don't sneak up on people!"

"Sorry, sorry." Don said sheepishly, it hadn't been his intention to startle the teen.

Jack just let out a sigh as the USB chord reeled itself in, unnoticed by everyone. He then wondered how he should ask about calling, he didn't want to sound rude after all. "Could you take me up top some day soon, I need to call someone and let them know I'm ok." he asked, hoping he didn't sound ungrateful but knowing that he wouldn't be walking for long periods any time soon.

"We have phones that work down here, so you don't really need to go up." Don said, slightly confused.

Jack cringed and rubbed his arm "Yeah, about that, not that I don't trust you, but I can't risk using a normal phone. MECH could have bugged our home phone, or any non-cellular my friends have, not to mention they could be ready to intercept any call into their mobiles. I only trust the commuicator I have but I doubt it could get a signal from down here, especially when it's not fully recharged."

The others didn't look like they fully accepted the explanation but understood that they didn't fully understand the situation either, Don did not like the fact that Jack wnated to move around so soon. Also, he didn't like that Jack had even moved from the couch.

"Fine, we'll take you upside in a few days but you have to rest during the waiting period, I will not have you move around and tearing something open."

Jack looked relieved "Deal."

It was then thta Jack's stomach decided to announce that it was empty, embarrassing the teen. No one commented on it, however, and instead Mikey went to look for something to give to their guest, after a moment he called from the citchen "Hey, Donnie! Can he have pizza!?"

"If you can't find anyhting more suitable!" was the response he got.

Apparently he didn't find anything more suitable, because soon Jack was once again on the couch, though now he had a glass of milk and a slice of pizza in front of him, there was also an empty mug and a jug full of water for him since he was severely dehydrated.

As he ate the others chatted with Splinter watching from a distance, happy that his sons had a new friend, even if said friend hadn't met them under better sircumstances. He only hoped they could get this Jack Darby back to his own family without further trouble.

In Nevada, five alien robots and three humans were waiting for a call.

**Sorry it's late, sorry it's short, but I really hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better, but it might take a while since school started up again.**

**Reviews help, though!**


	4. Chapter 4 About families

**Dear Guest, I appreciate your opinion, but I like the title as it is.**

**NovaTheHedgehog7500****: It's gonna b ehilarious, Donnie is gonna geek out xD**

**Kaleia****: You wanna know what's hilarious, that TMNT movie was the first one I saw, too.**

**Julia N SnowMiko****: Just because they're turtles doesn't mean they eat like turtles, they're teens first and foremost.**

**TFAN Override****: I'll take that as a compliment, here's your update.**

**DixieChicrules123****: Me neither.**

Miko sighed as she sat in the passanger's seat in Bulkhead's vehicle mode, Jack had been missing three weeks and two days and even though his condition seemed to have improved she was depressed. They had no idea where he was or with what kind of people. All they knew was that he was sleeping without the "aid" of anesthesiacs and that he was getting actual food. Jack's mom had almost fainted at the news that Jack was away from MECH and had been able to go back to work, Arcee had become less tense than she'd been during Jack being MIA, Agent Fowler had also been relieved but hadn't stopped trying to get his superiors to help out in the search and Miko and Raph had both let out sighs of relief. That didn't mean none of them were worried, because they all were, no matter how much Ratchet denied it.

All of them just wanted Jack to return home safely, he was the kids' unofficial leader and had a lot of potential in Optimus' eyes. Bumblebee hadn't spoken much, since Raf's depressed mood had affected him too. Miko hadn't caused any mayhem in the time Jack had been gone, Fowler didn't have the energy to yell at anyone and Ratchet was crankier than he had ever been, how it was possible Miko didn't know.

Honestly, how long would they have to wait for Jack to contact them?

Jack, meanwhile was sitting Beside Splinter as the four brothers sparred with eachother, trying to keep track of the quickly moving turtles. It was proving to be quite difficult, however, and the four seemed more like blurs than figures and it was making him dizzy. Jack rubbed his eyes again, before just laying his head in his hand, elbow resting on his knee. He was sitting indian style, unlike Splinter, who was sitting on his feet, like people did in a dojo, since it enabled them to stand up faster. After sparring it would be another checkup by "Dr. Donnie" as Mikey had put it and Jack was not sure if he was looking forward to that or not. On one hand it was good to know how healed he was but Donnie tended to get mother-hen-like when he tried to move around the lair. His face was healing up nicely and soon he wouldn't have to have any gauze on his cheek anymore, it was really starting to bother him.

Soon enough, but still too soon for Jack's tates, their sparring was over and it was back to the couch for him. Jack kept still as Don changed his bandages. Thankfully he didn't need to re-bandage all of the wounds, which meant Jack didn't look like a half-assed mummy anymore, though his head, torso and feet were still bandaged his arms and legs weren't covered anymore, though the bandage around his throat stayed. This unfortunately meant that Jack still couldn't walk on his own, not only did his feet hurt but Don would surely glare him into submission, Jack was actually reminded of Ratchet when thinking about that.

"So, are those friends of yours, April and Casey coming?" Jack asked as Donnie finished bandaging his head.

"April's busy, but I think Casey's coming." was the answer he got.

"So what are your friends like?" Leo asked, curious since they'd told before what their human friends were like.

Jack laughed faintly, looking at his hands as he flexed his stiff fingers "They're more like family than friends, really. Let's see, Miko is a crazy girl who loves rock n roll, she's always getting either herself or one of us or all of us into trouble, but she's also good at getting out of them... or maybe not, usually we have to get her out of trouble. Raf, on the other hand is a little computer genious, he can hack into the government and not get detected, at least not easily, he and Bee are best friends. Bee is the youngest of the guys and he's quite innocent compared to them but he's loyal as hell. Arcee is a headstrong woman who will protect those close to her by any means necessary, though she tends to forget they can fight for themselves too. Bulkhead is a gentle giant who holds his friends close, he's not the smartest but when push comes to shove he wrecks them, he's more of a strength guy than tactician. Rathet, or as we call him, Hatchet is the doctor and if you get injured he will watch you like a hawk to make sure you don't do anything stupid, he also gets angry if you break his stuff, which Bulkead does, repeatedly. Optimus... well, he's hard to describe, think someone with better morals than Superman and you might get close, he's the ultimate good guy and he kinda reminds me of Captain America now that I think about it. Agent Fowler seems gruff but he's just bad at showing his feelings, his usual greeting is shouting the person's last name. My mom is a nurse and she worries a lot, she had to raise me alone and I like to think she managed well, I got a job to help her out so that she wouldn't have to worry too much. We're like one really big, crazy family and I can't really say I'd have it any other way. They're probably worried..." he sighed "I'm just glad I'm the one who got captured and not Raf, he was only a few steps ahead of me. I could take it, at least."

Leo frowned at that, Jack had still not told what had happened to him during his imprisonment "About that, we know that we're strangers, but you need to talk to someone, bottling up memories is not good and will only give you nightmares." the blue-masked turtle said, knowing from experience.

Jack stayed silent _A little too late for that,_ he thought.

It was hard opening up when he was always the one who had to stay calm and in control, he couldn't afford to act like a sixteen-year-old, no matter how much he wanted to. He never would be a normal sixteen-year-old, he thought as he stretched, feeling the developing scartissue.

_Not anymore._

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews help inspiration.**


End file.
